Business enterprises utilize large numbers of terminals, i.e., desktop computers, portable computers, and network terminals to carry out their activities. While it is desirable that all of these terminals have identical images, interfaces, and software, this is not always possible when a continuum of terminal ages and capabilities exists in an enterprise. However, it is absolutely essential that the set of terminals in an enterprise be able to communicate effectively. This requires careful planning for and coordination of software migration efforts.
In a system including one or more central databases (including correspondence databases and such databases as are contemplated in groupware applications such as Lotus Notes, Novell GroupWise, and the like) and locally partially replicated databases, there is considerable amount of software which is often customized to meet the needs of particular enterprise, and even particular users and groups of users within elements of the enterprise. A great deal of effort is expended on configuring the software and writing custom modules and objects. If the software is upgraded to a new release, a considerable amount of programming time and effort are required to provide consistent upgrades while configuring the new release and reimplementing the customer-specific functionality of the earlier versions.
It is therefore desirable to provide a capability to provide a facility which allows enterprises to rapidly migrate their changes from one version of the software to another version of the software, such as configurations and objects.
It would be desirable to accomplish rapid migration of software upgrades in a user-friendly, on-line method through the use of on-line distribution of software upgrades.